Double Shot Macchiato
by tiaradawn
Summary: The pot's a brewin'.


"I'm never going to get used to this!" I take a step back to check out my less than spectacular parking job. As I make few mental corrections regarding the space between my wheels and the curb I wonder whether it's really driving standard I'll never get used to, or if it's living in LA.

I make sure my doors are locked, my capris unwrinkled and, carefully, making sure no one is behind me, I bend over and check in the side view mirrors for a last once over. I turn and start to walk down the sidewalk, honestly not one hundred percent sure if it's the correct direction, when I see a Porsche. A freaking Porsche parked behind my little Ford Focus.

It's not that I'm not grateful to my parent's for buying me a brand new car; in fact a moment ago I was reveling in the idea that I was the owner of a pristine new Focus. At my old school in Lancaster, Ohio, the nicest car any student drove was a Nissan Hardbody, and a beat up one at that. But now, living in bustling LA, with movie stars and Ferrari's as far as the eye can see and Porsche 911 Carreras parked in front of bistros, my little standard car felt like a Motel 8 next to the Palace.

As I realize I've been contemplating the vehicular make up of LA I realize how easy it is to get caught up in the most mundane things. I glance at the clock on my phone, 4:26 PM. Great. Four minutes. Four minutes until I have to be at, what was it? Oh, yeah, until I have to be at Starbucks Café. My first day at my new job, in my new house, in my new life, and I'm going to be late. All I know is that I'm on the right street, in LA. How many blocks lie between me and my destination, no idea. But stopping to ponder this fact will definitely NOT help me find where I need to be.

I start off with gusto, walking fairly fast in the direction which I hope is correct. I see a cute guy up ahead, and he's walking this way. No, I need to get to work. Maybe I could …ask him for directions… Yeah, I'll do that. He's talking on his phone, oh, he's seen me staring. I smile nervously as I feel the blush creeping into my cheeks. He's really cute, the bright yellow of his polo shirt contrasts well with his raven hair and his eyes are blue? Green? Oh crap, uh who cares? Work. He's still looking at me, so I gesture over to him, beckoning him to the side of edge of the side walk, so we don't get trampled by busy artists and executives. He says something into his phone before nodding and coming over. As he gets closer I notice his hair is brushed up into a faux hawk which compliments his canary colored shirt very well. I hope he hasn't noticed my staring.

" Um… I was wondering if you happened to know where the Starbucks Café is on this street, like how far away and stuff…" I ask trying not to mumble too much. He winks at me and laughs a little.

"Sure thing babe." I shuffle a bit, realizing I might've made it obvious I thought he was cute. He puts his hand on my shoulder, turning me right around and points to a building with a deep green sign on the front. Not even twenty feet from my car.

"There you go little lady." He says as he walks off, once again lifting the phone to his ear. I check my phone, 4:32 PM. CRAP! I run into the café, well not literally like 'THUD' run into, but I enter the building in a fast manner. The door tings as it closes, but neither of the women at the other end of the store take any notice.

I walk up to the counter, passing several round metal table in the process, hey those chairs look like they're from IKEA, cool. As a small peninsula of counter grows closer I notice there is an older woman at the side of the counter directly facing me. She's hunched over; clearly intent on what she's doing which appears to be making a coffee. Getting closer I see that the initial two girl I had seen were younger than I had first thought. They are probably about the same age as me which is great, because then if I can become their friends I won't be a total loser in school this September.

Not wanting to disturb anyone I take in the little café, the small rectangular area where the girls are standing juts out from the wall, on its left? Or maybe right? Side, well it's left for me, there's a space of maybe four feet between the wall and the edge of the counter. It's kind of like a small hall way leading to a door, and immediately turn right at the door is how you get behind the counter. I guess that's where I'll enter. The side of the counter adjacent to the short one is facing the street and the tables has every inch covered in either protective plastic shelters housing pastries or fancy looking European coffee machines, with a gap just big enough to place your order, which is where…I think it's Gray, but I can't see her name tag fully, is hunched over a steamy mug of coffee. The third side, which faces my right wall, which is a bookshelf, appears to be where you'd pick your order up, has a small grill and two small cash registers, but other than that is plain counter top. The two younger girls are both busy helping customers.

No one has so much as glanced over at me; I take a quick peek at my phone, 4:35.

"Excuse me,-" The older woman never looks at me, but she turns slightly towards me, still pouring coffee she asks "what can I do for you my dear?" Her wrinkled green polo shirt shifts to reveal her burgundy outlined name tag; it is Gray.

"Well my name is Spencer; I believe we spoke on the phone..."

"Oh yes, first day right?" Still not looking up, she says "Today you'll just be shadowing on of the girls. As she reaches for a bottle of flavored syrup she calls out rather loudly.

"Ashley!"


End file.
